sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Espio the Chameleon
Espio the Chameleon (エスピオ・ザ・カメレオン, Esupio za Kamereon) is an anthropomorphic chameleon from the Sonic Pokémon series. Espio is an expert ninja and a part of the Chaotix Detective Agency. There, he works together with Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee to solve whatever cases they are given, where he puts his skills to good use. While initially a hothead when introduced, Espio has since become a calm, serious and disciplined person whose wariness and soulful character makes him a vital member of his team and balances out the goofiness of his friends. Apperance :Voice actor: David Wills (English), Yuuki Masuda (Japanese) Espio is a chameleon that consists with the colors of fuchsia, yellow, and black, and he is tan skinned. In the Young Days When Espio was younger, his colors were: fuchsia, yellow, and green with black eye colors, his attire consists with a Green shoes with black toes and yellow cuffs, each with two black belts securing them. In Present Time Apparently, his ideas of clothing consists of white gloves with separate black glove cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment, overlaid by a tongue with gray compartments, topped with triangular violet pads that are trimmed in white, violet shoes with Separate black ankle cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment intact by black straps with black accents and rubber soles. His eyes are gold, current age is 16, height is 110 cm. (3 ft. 7 in.), and weight is 36 kg. (79.3 lbs.). Possible Future Gallery Personality Espio, unlike the majority of the Sonic Pokémon characters, is very serious, calm, wise and disciplined, but also opinionated and somewhat arrogant at times. Despite this fact, he is usually eager to find danger to flex and polish his ninja skills. He is seen as a ninja-based character; his battle poses and shuriken stars support that portrayal. In the Metal Head Saga, when he was discovered by Amy while trying to sneak aboard the Blue Typhoon, he leaves in shame (before getting beaten up by being mistaken for a Metal Head). In Sonic Heroes, he plays the shamisen in the Chaotix's Team Blast, "Chaotix Recital". According to the Japanese Chaotix game manual, Espio especially dislikes Dr. Eggman, although it's not stated precisely why. During the Sonic Heroes Saga, the usually civil and soft-spoken chameleon even threatened the doctor's life. He is also able to see through Eggman's tricks very easily in the Black Arm Saga, and tells Shadow to destroy the villain. Relationships Friends/Allies *Chaotix Detective Agency **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Thomas Jones *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Scarlet Garcia Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Metal Sonic Abilities and Powers Espio, being a chameleon, can render his skin to match the environment, which makes him completely invisible. The opposite occurs when he gets something on him, such as paint, that allows him to be seen (for example, he did get paint smeared on himself in Sonic X episode 59). A blunder such as a sneeze can make him inadvertently turn visible. He is quite skillful with shuriken, and is said to own the biggest collection of them known to man. Some of his shuriken are also modified to explode within a certain time once they make contact with a target, like small time bombs (also seen in manga in TV series). He also can run quite fast, as he is the Chaotix speed member in Heroes Saga. He can also perform the homing attack like the other speed members, and can create small tornadoes (known as "Leaf Swirl") while turning invisible. Due to being a chameleon, he can also stick to and walk on walls and ceilings, and can quickly extend his long tongue in order to damage enemies. He can perform the Spin Attack and Spin Jump, along with his own variations of them, the Whirl Attack and Whirl Dash (appeared in old games; he uses the spin versions in Sonic Heroes and Black Arm sagas). Espio can also charge forward destroying all enemies in his way, and, as mentioned above, throw oversized shuriken, as well as kunai. Once, he was even seen with a ninja sword. In the Archie series, Espio has been shown using his tongue as a grapnel. In ''Sonic Heroes ''it was revealed that Espio could play the shamisen, through their Team Blast: Chaotix Recital. Weaknesses His main weakness is claustrophobia; he's a bit of a showoff, and a small blunder such as a sneeze can render him visible. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Chameleons Category:Reptiles Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Chaotix Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Ninjas